youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
No
No is one of the many notable quotes from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and the infamous Hotel Mario. The ending of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith was marked with this catchphrase, said by Darth Vader after he is told of the death of Padme by Lord Sidious. For fans, this scene was a rather anti-climactic ending for the trilogy, which made it very easy to parody and make fun of. It is said when Gay Luigi and Fat Mario approach Larry's cave. Luigi asks Mario if he brought a flashlight, because it's always a good idea to bring those to picnics in broad daylight. Mario turns and simply replies "NO...". After a long pause, Luigi says that they should "persuade" a Koopa to lend them his. Mario is not the only character who says no. Many other people, like Dr. Robotnik and Patchy the Pirate, say no too. ?]] List of characters who say No 's reaction to Fish Hooks being ended cancelled forever.]] * Fat Mario (Hotel Mario) * Dr. Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Lovesick Sonic) * Ganon (Link: The Faces of Evil and Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon) * Cliff Huxtable (The Cosby Show Cliff's Nightmare) * Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes Buccaneer Bunny) * McNasty (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) * Apple Green Frackle (The Muppet Show's Glenda Jackson episode) * Slug McSlug (Looney Tunes The Stupor Salesman) * Guile (Street Fighter cartoon) * Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story 2) * Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob SquarePants) * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Woody (Toy Story) * DJBJ * Bobo Gigliotti * Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Javert (Les Miserables) * Jessica (The Price is Right) * Snowball (Battle For Dream Island) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) * Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom Shades of Gray) * Sam Manson (Danny Phantom Shades of Gray) * Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Kimmy Mysner (Sym-Bionic Titan Showdown at Sherman High) * Protoman (Megaman The Beginning) * Heather (Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island) * Captain Hero (Drawn Together Terms of Endearment) * Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls Roomies) * Milo (Fish Hooks) * Several characters (VeggieTales) * Oscar (Fish Hooks) * Hank Hill (King Of The Hill) * Darth Vader (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) * Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) * Jimmy Neutron * Horrid Henry * Billy Mays * Balthazar * You * Hank Hill (King of The Hill) * Edd (Double D) (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) * Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future) See Also de:Nein Category:Youtube Poop One-Liners Category:Youtube Poop Sources Category:Sources Category:Spa-Dinner Category:Quotes Category:Memes Category:Star Wars Category:Hotel Mario